Breaking Free
by wannabehipster
Summary: *ON HOLD* Beatrice Prior is attending real school for the first time after being homeschooled for her entire life. Beatrice is desperate to shed her "stiff" image and become the daunting girl she has always been. And with the help of the mysterious Four, Beatrice might just break free of all her boundaries. *Eventual FourTris*
1. First Day

**A/N: I know, another FourTris high school fic. ****Wow I'm original!** **Anyways, I haven't written a Divergent fic…until now *cue dramatic music*. This is an overused plot, but I thought **_**what would Divergent be like if it was set in a present day Chicago high school?**_ **And I guess you can figure out what that led to. There will be some similar events happening (if I even continue this) in this fic and Divergent because thats kida the point of this fic. So yeah I'm just going to start writing now because I have a feeling if this Authors Note goes on any longer I'm going to embarrass myself. So enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise.**

…

"_Today forget your past, forgive yourself and begin again."_

…

I take a deep breath as I try to pull my hair up into a bun. Today is the day me and my older brother, Caleb, start our public new school. We've been homeschooled as long as I can remember, so the thought of being pushed around in school hallways, someone teaching me other than my mother, and other teenagers reactions to me, makes me dread the next eight hours of my life. As I finally pull my hair into a neat bun, Caleb stops in my bedroom doorway.

"Ready?" He asks me, dusting off his navy blue jacket. Caleb isn't my twin brother, but he enjoys making a big deal of being ten months older than me. I've never seen my brother _not_ wearing some shade of blue or without a book in his hand.

"Yeah." I say under my breath, smoothing out my grey blouse. He nods and continues walking down the hallway, silently making his way downstairs. I follow Caleb downstairs and into the kitchen to come face to face with my father's stern face.

"Goodmorning Beatrice. How are you?" He asks, a hint of stress in his voice.

"Fine." I say, looking down at my white sneakers. I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to face my mother holding out a brown paper bag with my name neatly printed on it. I take the bag and smile at my mother. I'm going to miss hanging out with my mother.

"Have a good day sweethearts." My mother says lightheartedly to Caleb and I as we make our way towards the front door.

"Bye mom!" Caleb calls back into the house as he grabs his backpack from the hallway closet. I sling my messenger bag over my shoulder as my parents shout their goodbyes from the kitchen. Caleb holds the front door open for me and I gladly step outside and make my way towards my brother's silver Honda. I get into the passenger seat to let my brother drive and buckle myself in, trying to ignore my unusually fast heartbeat. Caleb gets in next to me, buckles himself in, and turns the key in the ignition, starting the car.

"Are you nervous?" Caleb asks probably the most obvious questions ever. I wipe my moist palms on my dark jeans, hoping Caleb will figure out my answer so I won't have to talk. Unfortunately he doesn't and I sigh.

"Yes. Are you?" Caleb hesitates a moment before answering.

"Not really." And with that, he backs out of the long driveway and drives towards my inevitable doom.

…

Chicago High is just outside of the actual city Chicago, so I don't really understand why they call the school Chicago High and not Close To Chicago High. As Caleb parks his Honda I can feel my heartbeat in my fingertips and take a deep breath, shaking as I exhale.

"Lets go Beatrice." Caleb says flatly, getting out of the car. I quickly try to follow him, bumping into a few kids covered head to toe in black with multiple piercings in each ear as I try to catch up to my brother. We walk into the front office, greeted by a black haired secretary.

"Hello. Beatrice and Caleb Prior, right?" The secretary asks, a wide smile spread across her pale face. Caleb nods, but I give the woman a confused look. How does she know our names. She seems to understand the confused look on my face and laughs. "Sorry, it's just that we don't get a lot of new students here at Chicago High. Most people around here either send their kids off to _fancy_ private school or turn to homeschool."

"Oh, sorry." I apologize. What the secretary said isn't untrue. In my neighborhood, more than half of the kids are homeschooled by their parents or, if they're lucky enough to have one, maid. My best friend, Susan Black, is one of those lucky kids who is taught by her maid. My mother refuses to hire a maid, she says she didn't want to turn into one of those snotty stay at home politician's wives who spends too much time on her looks and nevers sees her kids. Susan's mother isn't one of those wives, Mrs. Black just spends most of her time helping the homeless and doing charity work that she can't efficiently teach Susan and her brother, Robert.

I realize that I have zoned out thinking about Susan and the other homeschoolers, because a woman with a stern expression plastered on her face. "Hello. I'm Ms. Matthews, the principal here at Chicago High and I also teach Honors Algebra. Here are your schedules and locker combinations." She holds out two pieces of bright white paper, and I see her long nails are painted a deep blue to match her pantsuit. I hesitantly take the paper with my name on it from Ms. Matthews and read my schedule. I'm in all honors classes because when I was in first grade my mother was teaching me third grade math. So I guess Ms. Matthews is my Honors Algebra teacher. I don't know why, but something about Ms. Matthews makes me feel...unsafe. That's probably not a good trait to have in a teacher.

My thoughts are interrupted when a girl walks into the main office. She's about five feet, six inches tall with chin length raven black hair and caramel colored skin. Her brown eyes twinkle when she sees Caleb and I awkwardly standing in front of Ms. Matthews.

"Oh, hi Ms. Matthews. Miss. Wong's internet is down and she asked me to deliver the attendance manually." The girl says, stealing glances at my brother and I.

"Goodmorning Christina. I was just welcoming these two new students." Ms. Matthews turns back to Caleb and I, a disturbing smile spread across her ageing face. "Beatrice, Caleb, I'd like you to meet Christina Smith," Christina waves at us, a small smile spread across her face. Ms. Matthews turns back to Christina, still smiling. "Christina, you and Beatrice have a similar schedule, would you mind giving Miss. Prior a tour of our lovely school?" Ms. Matthews says in a tone that doesn't sound like she's asking a question.

"Of course!" Christina says, her smile grows. I turn to Caleb, not wanting to leave him just yet.

"Um…" I say awkwardly. He gives me a small smile and puts his hand on my left shoulder.

"It's alright, go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

**(A/N: I just imagined Shailene Woodley as Tris and Ansel Elgort as Caleb. I'm crying right now.) **

And with that, Caleb walks out of the office and into the hallway, holding his schedule in front of his face. Ms. Matthews turns around, smiles at the secretary, and walks back into a room that I assume is her office. Christina looks at me, and smiles once more.

"Come on, we're going to be late for first period." I give her a sheepish smile and follow Christina as she slips out of the office and into the hallway.

**A/N: So I know that this was pretty boring, but things will pick up in the next chapter or three. I found the quote up at the top somewhere on the internet and couldn't find the source, so if you know the source, please let me know :). Anyways, let me know if I should even continue this and I do appreciate **_**constructive**_ **criticism. Oh, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be updating until around September because...I'm grounded yay...! So anyways, thanks!**

**-Sparkulz**


	2. Ocean Blue Eyes

**A/N: Hi. First off, thanks for the review and favorites and follows, they mean the world to me. Second off, things will start picking up within the next few chapters, so please bear with the slow start. And last, I am writing this on an iPad so that's the readson why some words migh be misspelled or not make any sense. Anyways, enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

_"Are you locked up in a world that's been planned out for you? Are you feeling like a social tool without a use?" - _She, Green Day

...

A loud bell goes off, echoing through the abandoned hallways. Christina starts walking faster, motioning for me to catch up.

"C'mon,don't want to be late for your first class do you?" I nod and speed walk in order to catch up with Christina's pace. We stop in front of a maroon locker with a little number 230 engraved in a small metal plate bottled to the top of the locker door. "This is your locker, so anything if you need to drop anything off right now, please do." I know better than to leave my satchel in my locker, based on how heavy my homeschool books were, so I don't move. Christina raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "You're not a talker, are you?"

"Not...really, no." My father raised my brother and I to not speak unless spoken to, making me an unusually quiet teenager. Christina shrugs.

"I get it, transferring schools is scary. My family and I moved here the summer before Sophmore year and I, surprisingly, was super shy just like you." Christina smiles at me, her teeth practically sparkling. "But hey, you'll get used to public school. Let's go, home room is almost over."

...

Homeroom was uneventful. Christina had no friends to introduce me to, so we just sat in awkward silence until the bell rang. Miss. Wong seems nice, unlike Ms. Matthews. She is so unlike the stereotypical teacher in teen movies, I swear I saw a tatto on the back of her neck when she turned around. So now Christina is walking me to Honors English with Mr. Kang. I have discovered after experiencing Honors Biology that all of the Junior Honors classes are really just Senior classes with a few Junior kids sprinkled in, so when I found out that Christina didn't have Honors English with me, I had a slight panic attack. I would be in a classroom full of kids I didn't know, not to mention kids one to two years older and bigger than me.

"Well, I have to get to class." Christina says, eyeing my nervous state. "Don't worry, we have lunch together next period, it's only going to be forty minuets Beatrice. I'll see you soon." And with that, she hurriedly walks down the hall, turning back to wave at me before turning the corner. I take another deep breath, most likely for the millionth time today, and walk into the classroom.

The bell rings just as I walk in, so everyone has already taken their seats. A man of Asian descent is standing at the front of the room and smiles at me warmly. Before I have the chance to say anything, the man, who I assume is Mr. Kang speaks for me.

"Class, we have a new student today. Everyone please welcome Beatice Prior." He says, showing no emotion. A boy sitting in the middle row who I recognize as Peter from my Honors Biology class leans to the heavy set girl next to him and whispers loudly for everyone to hear.

"Looks like she's a little _stiff_, eh Molly?" He sneers. The girl, Molly, snorts loudly, earning a glare from Mr. Kang. Most public school kids refer to homeschool kids like me as 'stiff' due to our polite behavior and our tendency to not talk often.

"Um, I actually go by..." I try think of a name that doesn't make me sound so...stiff. "...Tris. I go by Tris." I say, a bit more confident the second time I say it. Tris. I could get used to being called that.

"Okay then Tris, please take a seat next to Four in the back row." Mr. Kang points to a muscular boy with the most peculiar colored eyes sitting in the back who is staring at me, his face showing no trace of emotion. I obey, passing Peter as I make my way towards my seat.

"Bitch." He whispers loud enough for only me to hear. I want to retaliate, but I think better of it. Four doesn't react as I take my seat next to him, so I decide not to say anything to him. Not that I would anyways, he is a attractive Senior who wouldn't give a Junior like me a second glance. Especially due to my boy like figure and a nose that is to big for my face.

"Alright class, please turn to Chapter Five of _1989_."

...

"Beatice, over here!" Christina waves me over to her what I'm assuming is her usual lunch table. I hurry over and take the seat next to her, feeling slightly guilty for not sitting with Caleb. He walks into the cafeteria, laughing with a few other boys who I notice are all wearing some forum of blue, and my guilt melts away. Caleb has already made friends, he doesn't need to sit with me.

"I actually go by Tris now." I say, bringing my attention back to Christina. She smiles and nods.

"Well _Tris, _these are my good friends, Will and Al. A few of our other friends don't have lunch this period, but I'll have to introduce you to them sometime soon." The two boys sitting across from us smile at me, the bigger one blushes slightly and slightly waves at me. Christina and the boys exchange in casual small talk while I sit and eat my lunch silently, soaking it all in. Suddenly, Four from English sits down on the other end of our lunch table with two other Seniors, not paying us any attention.

"I didn't know Seniors and Juniors shared lunch periods." I say, surprising Christina.

"Yeah, we have the first two lunch periods and the Sophmores and Freshmen have the next two. Four, Zeke and Shauna only sit at our table because it's the only one with empty seats." Will says, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "They're okay I guess, Four's pretty tough though. I would not recommend getting on his bad side. I heard he once knocked out Four guys in under five minuets."

I take in Four and his friends. They seem so carefree talking with each other. All three of the, are decked out in black and seem to be (loudly) arguing about which Muse song is the best. I wish I could be like them, relaxed, rebellious, loud. My entire like I have been stuck in my house where everything had been planned for me. And due to my Father's position in politics I was forced to attend stuffy social parties, staying as silent and unnoticed as I could possibly manage. I hate it. Before I know it, the bell ring as and it's time for a subject not even my mother could have prepared me for, Physical Education.

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Please review, I'm not a review whore, but I do appreciate getting feedback about my work. I hope to update as soon as I can (hopefully before September). Anyways, until next time.**

**~Sparkulz**


	3. Tutor

**A/N: Hi...so yes I did delete this story for a few days, but obviously I put it back up. Special shoutout to Swirl Breeze who so far has been my only reviewer. Please, I'm not a reviewwhore, but I really do enjoy receiving reviews, even if it is telling me to go rot in hell. Anyways, here's chapter three!**

...

_"The boys and girls in the clique, the awful names that they stick, your never gonna fit in much kid." _\- Teenagers, My Chemcial Romance

...

I awkwardly face my gym locker as I strip free from my clothes and put my gym uniform on. I'm not exactly ashamed of my twelve year old boy body, but it's not exactly something I want to show off in the girls locker room. Unfortunately, Molly, the girl who hangs out with Peter notices my shyness.

"What's the matter stiff, Daddy beat you this morning or what?" I grit my teeth at her comment. My father, being a politician, has always had awful rumors and lies spread about him, thanks to his competitors. One of them said the reason me and my brother were homeschooled was because my father abused us.

"Shut it." I growl, mentally prasing myself for standing up to her.

"What did you say to me stiff?" Molly fumes. Thankfully, the warning bell rings, signaling that we should enter the gym. Talk about being saved by the bell, litterly.

Coach Max announces that we will be splitting up into groups and try to climb the ropes tied to the ceiling, to "build our character". I'm placed into a group with the boy Christina introduced me to as Al, a few kids I don't know, Molly (yay), and a senior I saw hanging out with Four earlier named Shauna. While debating who should go first, Molly "generously" suggests that I go first, since I'm the new girl.

"The goal is to best the four other people climbing the other ropes at the same time you are." Shauna explains, glancing over at the other teams.

"Uh, okay." I say and sheepishly step up in front of the rope, grasping it with both hands. Coach Max blows his whistle and we start climbing. I'm not a heavy person, but I'm not exactly strong either. Once I'm a few feet off the ground, I glance down and see a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at me. I instantly recognize the eyes as Four's. I don't even know the boy and I've memorized his eye color? I'm so distracted by Four's eyes that when I try to pull myself up higher, I lose my grip and slide down the rope, landing on the blue mat with a thud. Most of the class starts snickering and whispering and I feel like I want to cry. My hands burn from sliding down the rope and my body feels weak all over.

"Nice one _stiff." _Molly snarls. I glance back up at my class and see that Four is still staring at me, his eyes filled with pity.

...

**Four Weeks Later**

...

It's been a hectic past month for me. Between homework, never ending classes and Christina's eagerness to shop, I'm barely getting enough sleep. To add on to that, Peter and Molly seem to be getting worse. They leave notes in my locker and read old newspaper articles about the rumors of my father's abuse. These thoughts swim through my head as the bell rings, signaling the end of Honors English.

"Can I speak to you for a moment Tris, you too Four." Mr. Kang asks as I pack up my belongings. I glance over quickly at Four and see that he's already making his way over to Mr. Kang's desk. I hurry over as well.

"Yes?" I ask as Four remains silent.

"Miss. Prior, since you seem to be doing so well in all of your classes and Four here seems to be...struggling, we were hoping that you could tutor him after school." Four stays silent, but something tells me he already knew about this. I'm shocked, me, be a senior's tutor? And it's not just any tutor either, this is _Four, _the badass teen who get detentions and rides a motorcycle.

"Uh, sure." I say. Mr. Kang smiles.

"Great, well I'm guessing you two will want to make plans for your first session, so I suggust you talk out in the hall." We both nod and awkwardly walk out into the hall together. We stand outside Kang's door for a few seconds, just staring at eachother until he speaks.

"Your number." He says, his voice deep and soothing.

"Excuse me?" I ask confused, tucking a lock of blond hair behind my ear.

"Your phone number. You know, so we can contact eachother whenever we have time for a tutoring session." Oh, that's why he wants my number. I dig around in my bag and jot my number down on a piece of scratch paper and handing it to him. He tears a small price of paper out of his notebook and writes what I assume is his number, then hands it to me.

"Uh, do you want to get started today after school? Mabey we could meet at my house or yours?" I suggust. His eyes flood with panic at the mention of me coming to his house.

"Um, how about the library or something."

"Sure. Say 3:30?" Four smiles a little.

"See you then." He says before walking off down the hall. I start walking in the opposite direction, confused about why he didn't want me to come to his house, but I shake those thoughts out of my head once I realize something much more important than that. I'm tutoring the badass Four.

...

**A/N: I know I ended at an awkward spot, but it's late and I wanted to post this today. I hope you enjoyed and please review! It means the world to me!**

**MTC**

**~Sparkulz**


	4. Libraries

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews (I knew people were reading this story!). You really don't know how much reviews do mean to me. It's like someone telling you your not an emo who is suicidal and fat (Am I the only one who can relate to this?) Anyways, without further stalling, here is chapter **_**four**_** of ****_Breaking Free._**** Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

_"Smart women love smart men more than smart men love smart women." - _Natalie Portman

...

I'm still a bit stunned by recent events when the bell rings at the end of tenth period, signaling the end of the day. As I make my way to my locker, Al calls my name and I turn to face him.

"Hey Tris...I was sort of wondering if you...maybe wanted to hang out for a bit at the park?" He asks bashfully. I give him a sweet smile, hoping not to lead him on.

"I'd love to...but I already have plans. Maybe sometime in the future?" I say, still smiling. His eyes are full of disappointment, but he returns my smile before giving me a quick nod and running off down the nearly deserted hall. I like Al, but only as a friend and nothing more. It seems that Al may have some romantic feelings towards me, based on his gentleman like actions towards me. So I try to make it very clear that I see him as a friend and nothing else.

I shove my Honors Biology books into my locker and grab my English supplies and my backpack, then make my way towards the school library. I've only been to the library twice, once to check out a copy of _Looking For Alaska_ and the other to return the same book. Our school library is pretty small, since no one in our school really reads with the exception of my brother and his friends (and myself of course). But it's still large enough to hold a couple hundred books and five tables scattered around the large bookcases.

Four arrives a few short minuets after I do, taking a seat across the table from me. Why doesn't he want to sit next to me? I push my thoughts to the back of my head and begin by talking about the book report that's due in two weeks. He's apparently reading_ The Fault In Our Stars _which surprises me, but considering my brother and everyone else on the face of this earth has read it, I don't ask any questions. We discus the book for a few minuets until I decide to move onto vocabulary.

"Define Amity." I say, reading from an SAT study book. He ponders for a moment, a look of true confusion plastered on his face. "Think about the cheerleaders and druggies." I help. The cheerleaders in our school are the exact opposite of what I expected. Sure some of the are bitches, but a majority of them are giggly, happy girls who are genuinely sorry when they apologies.

"Friendly?" His answer sounds more like a question. I nod.

"Pretty much, the actual definition is 'friendly relationship' but your answer is close enough." We go on like this for about an hour until the secreary announces over the PA students should be heading home. As I pack up my stuff Four stands in front of me, and clears his throat. I look up to stare into his deep blue eyes that seem to swallow me whole.

"Um...so I really can't pay you or anything..." He says awkwardly.

"Oh no, you don't need to pay me. I'm happy to tutor you." I reply, shouldering my bag.

"No really...I mean, it wasn't exactly your choice to stay after school and save me from being held back. I want to repay you somehow." I ponder his words for a moment, before an idea pops into my head.

"Teach me how to be like you." I whisper. He raises an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Excuse me?"

"Teach me how to do stuff like fight and stand up to Peter and Molly. I mean, you see how cruel Molly and Peter are during English, and I'm getting really _freaking_ sick of it." Four is silent for a moment, but thankfully speaks.

"Fine. How about we spend half of our tutor sessions studying and the other half I can teach you how to fight." I smile at him.

"Deal. Thank you so much!" I turn towards the door and start to make my way towards the late buses since Caleb drove home when school let out when Four calls back towards me.

"And don't say freaking, you sound prude!" I turn back to see him smirking at me.

...

"So Beatrice, how was your day?" My mother questions, bringing a forkful of salad to her lips.

"Fine." I say.

"Beatrice is tutoring a Senior." Caleb says and I shoot him a glare. My tutor sessions with Four aren't something I'd like my parents, especially my father, to know about.

"Well that's very selfless of you Beatrice." My father says plainly, cutting his chicken.

"Mhmm." I say, not wanting to continue talking about this topic. Thankfully, my father changes the topic of conversation.

"Guess who I ran into today." He asks, not giving us enough time to answer before continuing. "Marcus Eaton. Turns out he got transferred back to Chicago about four years ago. You kids remember Marcus and Tobias don't you?" He asks my brother and I. We both nod. I have vauge memories of drawing with Tobias and awkward conversations with Marcus when I was younger. I didn't really play with Tobias, due to him being almost two years older than me and the fact that his father didn't let him. They moved away years ago when Tobias's mother, Evelyn died due to going premature labor with a baby girl. Both Evelyn and the infant perished.

"Good, because I invited both of them over for dinner tomorrow night." My father smiles proudly. My mother takes a sip of water, obviously trying to cover up her anger that my father invited guests over without asking if it was okay with her. I know my mother so well, that sometimes it scares me. No one speaks for the rest of dinner, since we all have suddenly become to preoccupied with devouring our dinner. Once I help my mother clear the table, I retreat to my bedroom where countless hours of homework wait for me before falling into a deep slumber.

...

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter four. Please review and let me know what you think. And trust me the whole Marcus coming to dinner thin isn't going to be all cliche where Tris finds out Four is Tobias. No, it will be the exact oppisit. Trust me. Later!**

**~Sparkulz**


	5. Dinner

**A/N: So I'm going to do something I've never done before and respond to the reviews I got last chapter as a way to thank all of my kind reviewers! I'll probably do these every few chapter or so, I don't know.**

**Swirl Breeze: Thank you! I didn't even know I left off last chapter with a cliffhanger, but anyways, I updated! Believe me, I'm not Rick Riordan ;).**

**Hannah (Guest): Really? Wow, not many people trust me, but I am trying to make this as not cliche as possible (even though it's a high school fic, and Tris is tutoring Four, and Tris is the new girl, an-).**

**colorful565: You do not know how much your words mean to me. I mean, you've been reading my fics since the beginning. And if you don't like how your writing is turning out, then just practice. I was a shitty writer back when I first started (unlike you, your stories are very good) and I just kept writing and eventually I found my flow. Maybe when your more confident about your writing, we can pick back up on that cowrite :)?**

**Guest: Thank you! I am curious to see what I have planned for the dinner as well...I mean...I know what I'm doing for the dinner...hehehe..**

**Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

_"I fight for the chance to be lied to again" - Evanscence, Lies_

_..._

I dread having to cancel on Four today, but my mother wants me home straight after school to help her with dinner. I approach him before the bell signaling the beginning of English rings.

"Sorry, but I can't tutor you today after school. My father's old coworker and his son are coming over for dinner tonight and my mother wants me to come home straight after school." I explain, hoping he won't get mad at me. During my brief time at Chicago High, I have observed an angry Four is not a Four you want to be around. His deep blue eyes flicker with recognition at the mention of tonight's dinner, but I must have imagined it because it's gone in an instant.

"Okay." He shrugs. The bell rings we both take our seats next to eachother, neither of us saying a word during class.

...

My mother drags me into the kitchen as soon as I walk through the front door when I arrive home from school later that same day. She wants me to help her prepare...you guessed it, plain chicken with a side of salad for tonight's dinner. I have begun to realize that chicken is all we ever eat around here. While I help my mother cook, we exchange in dreadful conversation dealing with a topic that I usually try avoid, but this time I'm trapped.

"So how was school?" She asks, placing the chicken breasts in the oven.

"Fine." I say, taking a seat at the small breakfast table in the corner by a window. One by one, rain drops start to sprinkle the glass, making me feel oddly comforted. There is something about rain that I love...it's odd really.

"Oh Beatrice, school is much more than 'fine'. Now tell me...are there any _boys_ that have caught your eye?" My mother is suddenly giddy at the topic of boys, which reminds me of Christina. For some reason, when my mother asks this question, Four comes to mind, but I push my thoughts aside and shake my head.

"Not really." I answer nonchalantly. She sighs and checks her silver watch.

"Oh dear! Marcus and Tobias will be here in fifteen minuets! You should go get ready Beatrice, I can handle dinner from here." My mother shoos me out of the kitchen and I make my way upstairs to my bedroom.

...

The doorbell rings exactly fifteen minuets later, announcing the arrival of the Eatons. I check my appearance in the mirror one last time, noticing how strange I look in my black knee length dress. This dress is one of the few articles of clothing I own that is not either grey or white. I hear my father's voice and another man's voice I slightly recognize, most likely Marcus and decide to make my way downstairs.

"So where is Tobias?" My father questions his coworker. Marcus hesitates slightly before answering.

"He's a bit...unwell at the moment."

"That's a shame, let him know we hope he feels better soon." My mother says sympathetically. Marcus nods and walks towards the dinning room. I don't know why, but I can sense that Marcus is lying. In fact, I feel that way all throughout dinner. Every story about Tobias he tells, I get this sort of...strange feeling from. Not to mention the fact that Marcus probably drank an entire bottle of wine during dinner.

"Well Marcus, we must do this again sometime." My father says cheerfully as he hands Marcus his coat.

"We must." Marcus replies drunkenly. My mother senses this and I can tell she wants him out of her house immediately.

"Yes, we shall. Goodbye Marcus!" Mother says, trying to be as polite as she can. She shuts the door before Marcus can reply, sighing. My father looks at her with shock.

"Natalie, that was a bit harsh don't you think?" He asks rhetorically.

"I'm sorry Andrew, I couldn't stand talking to him, especially when he was drunk." My moshther responds rubbing her temples. Caleb and I stand awkwardly a few feet away from our parents.

"We should really get to bed Beatrice. Goodnight!" Caleb calls as he pushes me up the stairs.

"Was it just me or was Marcus acting...odd." I ask my brother once we're out of earshot from our parents. He nods.

"Promise me one thing Beatrice." He says.

"What?"

"Don't go snooping around Marcus. I', not getting a good vibe from him." Caleb says, placing his hands on my shoulders. I'm not one who usually tries to get into other people's business...but there is something about Marcus I just need to know.

"I won't." I lie and bite my lip. Caleb gives me a small smile and removes his hands from my shoulders.

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear. Goodnight Beatrice." He smiles.

"Goodnight Caleb." I respond and we both go our spears ways into our bedrooms. I close the door behind me and sigh, feeling an indescribable guilt for lying to my brother for the first time.

...

**A/N: Sorry this was such a crappy chapter, I'm really tired from taking this medication because I'm sick and I really wanted to post this tonight so I tried! Review and let me know what you think, wether you think it was crap or not.**

**Later**

**~Sparkulz**


	6. Gym

**A/N: Special shoutout to Killjoyat221b because they're my friend who finally agreed to read my work! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

"_You say you're not gonna fight,'Cause no one would fight for you" - Robot Boy, LINKIN PARK_

...

When I return to school on Monday I can't help but notice Four's slight limp when he walks into English. I tell myself I must to ignore it, but the fact that something might be seriously wrong is haunting my imagination. These are my thoughts all. Thought the period up until the bell rings when I face a new question, who are the kids sitting at my usual lunch table, talking with my friends?

Christina waves me over, grinning wildly. I cautiously make my way over to the table and take a look at the other teens currently laughing at something a girl with blonde hair said. The boy has dark skin and a big smile on his face. He looks like he may be related to Zeke, one of Four's friend who sits at this table. A different girl is sitting next to the blonde, scowling. Her head is compleatley shaved, I'm serious. Light is reflecting off of her bald head. I take my seat next to Christina, a bit daunted by this group of seemingly outgoing teens.

"Tris, this is Uriah, Marlene and Lynn. Uriah, Marlene and Lynn, this is Tris." Christina introduces us, turning to me. "They finally got Ms. Matthews to switch their schedules around so they could eat lunch with us for the rest of the school year." She explains.

The boy, Uriah, speaks up. "Thank God for that! We had Peter in our last lunch period." Marlene nods in agreement and Lynn just grunts.

"Well, we unfortunately have lunch with Edward and Myra. They seriously need to get a room." Will motions over to a table filled with jocks and cheerleaders. I'd seen Edward Parker and Myra Scott separately before, but now that they're in the same room they can't keep their hands off of each other.

From what I've heard, Edward is the cliché star quarterback of the football team and Myra is head cheerleader (and apparently the first Junior to become head cheerleader as well). They started dating early,last year and have been inseparable ever since. I don't share any periods with Edward, but Myra and I have the same study hall periods. She seems nice, a bit ditzy, but doesn't fulfill the "evil cheer captain" stereotype.

Over at their table, Edward and Myra seem to be feeding eachother, which seems a bit much to me. I must have a weird look on my face, because everyone is staring at me, including Lynn.

"What, never seen PDA before?" Lynn questions cockily. I shake my head. My parents never publicly display affection, and neither does any of my neighbors or my father's coworkers. PDA is a foreign sight for me.

I don't talk at all during lunch, mainly since the topic of conversation is the upcoming Homecoming dance, which I have no knowledge or insite on, so I just let Christina and Marlene talk about dresses and dates while the boys discuss the football game that occurs before the actual dance. Thankfully, the bell rings before Christina can ask me if I'm going and I, for once, am excited for gym.

...

Caleb drops me off at the local gym, Chicago Fitness, right after school. Four and I agreed to meet here for our tutoring session today so I could start learning how to fight and Four could maybe get a bit of his own workout in while studying.

"Are you sure about this Beatrice?" He asks, eyeing my outfit. I quickly changed at home before we left into black workout shorts and a black tank top that is currently covered by a grey sweatshirt. These workout shorts are the shortest shorts I own, and since it is early October, I am freezing my behind off.

"Tris." I correct. "And yes, this isn't the first time I'm tutoring Four, Caleb." I turn and walk towards the entrance before my brother can give me a reason to go home.

...

I meet Four in the back of the almost empty fitness room, near the bright red punching bags. He grunts a hello as he starts wrapping his hands, making him look even tougher than he already is. We start off with vocabulary, then move onto questions about the book we're currently reading in class, _The Outsiders_.

"Who are Ponyboy's brothers?" I ask the easiest question first.

"Darry and Sodapop." Four anserws correctly, pounding the bag twice.

"What are the two social groups called?"

"Socs and the Greasers." He pounds the bag some more.

We go on like this for another twenty minutes until I run out of questions. He got most of them right, but when he answered a question incorrectly, he punched the bag extra times, releasing his anger.

"Your turn." Four says, tossing me the wrap. I surprisingly catch the roll and attempt to wrap my hands. I remove my grey sweatshirt, feeling Four's eyes burning into my back as I do. We both approach the punching back he was using earlier and begin.

When I punch the giant red bag nothing happens, proving to Four how incredibly weak I am. I punch harder and harder until the bag moves slightly. Four gives me pointers on my poster and stance. About ten minuets into my rage punching session, he stops me briefly .

"You need to keep tension here." Four says, placing his hand on my stomach. I feel a warm feeling spread through my body when he touches me. Our eyes lock and we stare at eachother longer than socially acceptable. After what feels like forever, Four clear's his throat. I shake my head.

"L-Like this?" I say, putting tension into my stomach and punching the bag as hard as I can.

"Exactly." He says, removing his hand, causing the warm feeling to fade away. After another twenty minuets of me trying to beat the crud out of the punching bag, we wrap up our session.

"So, see you Wednesday?" I question, putting my sweatshirt back on. Four bends down to grab his duffle bag, and I notice him since as he does so. As he shoulders his bag, he finally answers me.

"Yeah, sure." We part awkwardly, not really knowing how to say goodbye. But later that night when I lay awake in my dark bedroom, all I can think about is that warm feeling I got when he touched me, and how much I loved it.

...

**A/N: There you go, a bit of a FourTris spark! There will be FourTris interactions in the future, but their relationship will develop slowly. I tend to not like stories where they start dating within a day of meeting eachother, because that's just not how life works. Anyways, review and let me know what you think!**

**So Long &amp; Goodnight,**

**~Sparkulz**


	7. Music

**A/N: Happy June! School lets out for me on the eigth...and the very next day I have auditions for ****_Oklahoma, _****so I'll try to update as much as I can, but with end of the year activities and rehearsals, updates might not be as frequent. Anyways, time to respond to your amazing reviews!**

**Guest (First reviewer): Same. I'm actually just finishing up seventh grade currently and we just took our final test on _The Outsiders_ and let's just say I didn't do so well...love the book though!**

**Colourful565: Thank you! And as to your review last chapter, I have something very special in store for the fears...*grins devilishly***

**Guest (Thrid reviewer): It's so refreshing to find someone who feels the same way! I feel like a majority of the fics I've read had Four and Tris get together as soon as they met.**

**Blondesdoitbest: Thanks! I love your username by the way :).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

"_You say the sweetest things and I, Can't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your song_." - Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody), Paramore

...

It's been one week since I experienced that warm feeling with Four. And today instead of meeting at Chicago Fitness, Four meets me at my house for a just tutoring session, no hand to hand combat (which we practiced the day after I experienced the warm feeling). Chicago Fitness is apparently experiencing some lawsuits due to their "unsanitary" locker rooms, so it's temporarily closed. The only alternative option we had was my house, and our biggest English exam of the semester is next week, so we had no choice (not that I mind).

When the tenth period bell rings, I bump into Four in the hallway. He graciously offers me a ride to my house which I happily accept due to Caleb staying after for Science Club (yes, there is a club all about science). What I did not realize when I accepted Four's offer is that he doesn't drive a car, Four rides a motorcycle.

"What, never ridden a bike before?" He questions me as I look the Harley over uneasily. I roll my eyes at his sarcastic joke and take the spare helmet from him. Four startles the motorcycle without a care in the world, puts his own helment on, and motions for me to follow. I copy him with haste, carefully wrapping my arms around his waist. God, even through his black shirt I can feel his abs. I try to ignore these sudden thoughts of Four as he rides off towards my house, following the directions I shout at him over the loud roar of the motorcycle.

...

Trying to sneak through my house is as impossible as hell. Four and I are fifteen feet from the stairs when my mother appears in the foyer.

"Hello Beatrice. I see you brought a friend home with you." My mother says, smiling at Four.

"Mother, this is Four, the guy I tutor. Four this is my mother, Natalie Prior." Mother looks Four over, a spark of recognition flickers in her eyes.

"Do I know you by chance?" Four stiffens for a split second before answering.

"Uh, no ma'm. You must be mistaken." He answers, quite politely I may add. My mother looks confused for a second, then shakes her head.

"Sorry, you just look like a friend of mine's son. Well, you kids have fun." She says, turning back towards the kitchen. I start leading Four up the stairs when my mother stops us yet again.

"And Beatris!" She calls.

"Yes!" I call back, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Leave your bedroom door _open_, you understand?" I feel the heat rush to my cheeks at my mother's worry of Four and I doing anything suggestive.

"Yes!" I reply, finally climbing the stairs with Four behind me.

...

"So this is your room." Four states a bit awkwardly as we enter my bedroom.

"Mmhm." I hum, setting my bag down on my white desk chair and start taking out my books. "You can pull up a chair." I say, setting my books down on my desk by my computer. Four nods and grabs the white beanbag from the corner near my closet.

My room is fairly large and bearly decorated. The walls are painted a simple lilac color and most of my furniture is white, like my desk and bookshelf. A poster of my favorite book, _The Heir_ by Keira Cass, which is coincidently purple, hangs over my bed. I have a few pictures of my family and homeschool friends pinned to a bulletin board above my desk along with small keepsakes like a movie ticket to see The Hunger Games and a postcard from my grandmother she sent me when she visited Hawaii.

About halfway through our study session, Four asks if he can play some music.

"Sure, if it helps you focus." I shrug. He nods and pulls out his phone. He taps the screen a few times and soon loud music blares from the small phone speakers. I visibly jump in the air at the intensity of the song, which is definitely not Taylor Swift or Adele, or anything in the Pop genre. This song sounds so much more...emotional than the songs I usually listen to.

"You okay? If you want I can play a different song." Four asks.

"Who is this?" He presses the home button to check what this emotional song is called.

"I'm Not Okay I Promise by My Chemical Romance." I raise an eyebrow at the title. Four looks up and sees my expression. "Don't tell me you've never heard of My Chemical Romance." He says, raising an eyebrow of his own. "Welcome To The Black Parade? Helena? Na Na Na Na Na Na Na? Vampires Will Never Hurt You?" I shake my head, none of the song titles ringing a bell.

"Nope."

"You don't know what your missing out on." Four says as the song ends and a new one begins. This song sounds a bit more pop like, more like songs I've heard.

"Now what's this song?" Four checks his phone again.

"Backseat Serenade by All Time Low." He says, looking up at me. "You've never heard of them either have you?" I shake my head again. "Give me your phone." Four states bluntly. I obey.

He taps the screen and I stand up and look over his shoulder, seeing that he has the iTunes Store open. "How the hell did you get two hundred dollars in your account?"

"I never really listen to music." I answer honestly.

"Well I'm gonna change that." He taps the screen some more and I see him download five songs by a band called Panic! At The Disco.

"Why do you like music so much?"

"It's helped me through some...rough times." I can tell Four chooses his words carefully, but I don't question it. We stay silent for tenn minuets until he hands me my phone back. "Here. Five of my favorite songs by five of my favorite bands." I scroll through and see songs by Fall Out Boy, Paramore, Panic! At The Disco and of course All Time Low and My Chemical Romance.

"Wow, thanks." I say, unsure oh ow to respond. He smiles at me, like, genuinely smiles at me.

"No problem."

...

Christina litterly drags me through the mall towards Zoey's Dresses, a smile spread across her face. She hasn't stopped talking about homecoming (which is less than a week away) and convinced me to come dress shopping with her.

"Slow down Christina!" I call, giggling a little. Christina and I have grown quite close since I first arrived at Chicago High. We've hung out a few times after school and we even planned a sleepover the night before homecoming so we can get ready and prep at my house. I'd say she's one of my closest friends, next to Four.

Yep, Four and I have grown surprisingly close as well. Ever since he shared his favorite bands with me, we've sort of become friends. I have never been this happy to be friends with someone ever.

"C'mon Tris, we don't want to miss out on the sale!" Christina says as we enter the store. It's not as packed as you'd think it would be, with it being less than a week away and all. I guess everyone has already bought their dresses already. Christina drags me (year again) towards a rack of sequined dresses that I doubt anyone would buy and starts flipping through the hidious dresses when I hear an all too familiar voice.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little stiff." Christina and I turn to face Molly's smirking face. Her mousy hair is slightly greasy and she appears to have some new red pimples on her forehead.

"What do you want Molly." Christina glares daggers. I learned that Christina and Molly don't like eachother either as well. Apparently back in middle school, Molly started talking crap behind Christina's back for no apparent reason. She called Christina a horrible person when Christina never did anything to hurt Molly. They have despised eachother ever since.

"I didn't think I'd see the two of you hear, seeing as you don't have dates." Molly replies smugly. Christina growls like a wolf.

"It's not like you have a date either." I say a bit harshly.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Drew asked me yesterday." I'm now physically holding Christina back so that she doesn't lunge at Molly.

"Whatever, it's not like Drew is someone to brag about." I roll my eyes, inwardly praising myself for standing up to Molly.

"Well at least I got a date."

"Well at least we know how to use shampoo." Christina turns and raises an eyebrow at my comment, surprised at my forwardness. Molly pushes Christina out of the way and stands centimeters from my face. She reeks of rotten oranges and waste.

"Well no one wants date a filthy little stiff like you. Especially one who is beat by her father." Now it's Christina who's holding _me_ back. How dare that little bitch say those lies about my father, who has never so much as laid a finger on me. Molly smirks at my reaction and starts to walk off towards the pretzel stand.

"Ta-ta bitches!" She calls back at us. We watch her as she buys a pretzel and disappears into a mob of people.

"Forget her Tris, we have shopping to do!" Christina says, trying to lighten the mood. I nod but Molly's words linger in the back of my mind. Is she right? Does anyone want to be with a lame homeschooled girl like me?

...

**A/N: That was the longest chapter I have ever written so, whoo! Thank you so much for all of the people who have reviewered or favorited or followed, it really motivates me to write more. And also, a yay for FourTris friendship? They'll be friends for a couple more chapters, maybe five or ten until they actually start dating. I know not a lot of people enjoy reading slow paced romance fics, but it's more realistic than dating the day you meet someone. Even if that day lasts ten or twenty chapters, it's still too soon. Anyways review so maybe next chapter can be even longer (this chapter is like two thousand plus words, which is pretty long for me)! **

**More To Come,**

**~Sparkulz**


	8. Homecoming Part One

**A/N: I'm just going to jump straight into this chapter, so enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

"_Dance, dance __We're falling apart to half time __Dance, dance __And these are the lives you love to lead __Dance, this is the way they'd love __If they knew how misery loved me_" - Dance, Dance, Fall Out Boy

...

In all of my sixteen and a half years, I never thought I would be standing awkwardly in a room full of giddy girls (and Lynn) preparing for the Homecoming dance. Christina invited me to get ready with her and "the girls" at her house, which I kindly accepted. Not because I wanted too, but because Christina is a good friend and I don't want to disappoint her.

All to soon, it's my turn to get changed into my dress. Christina picked it out for me the same day we ran into Molly at the mall. It was the only dress I could fit into, due to me being so small for my age, so I bought it. As I change out of my deep purple sweatshirt and jeans I hear how anxious Christina and Marlene are too leave.

"Hurry up Tris." Christina whines from behind the bathroom door. I hear the other two girls murmurs of approval as I finally slip my dress on. When I open the door to reveal myself, the girls go silent.

"What?" I ask, looking down to see if I got any makeup on the dress or tore it. When I look back up at my friends, they all squeal (minus Lynn).

"Tris you are so pretty!" Marlene compliments.

"Yeah, I mean...damn. Black really is your color." Christina chimes in. They both turn to Lynn, who hasn't made a sound since I arrived.

"You look nice." She says grumpily.

I look back down at my dress. It's nothing _too_ fancy, just a simple knee length black dress with black lace sleeves that stop at my wrists paired with black heels Christina lent me (the heels are one size too big, but I didn't tell Christina that. She'd probably freak out and think she had big feet or something). My makeup is simple, not to much mascara and a bit of lip gloss. And my hair was just straighten a bit and kept down.

"Thanks...I guess." I say, unsure how to reply to their kind compliments.

"We should probably head downstairs, the guys are going to pick us up any minuet." Marlene says, checking her phone.

"Let's go get our party on!" Christina whoops, earning an eye roll from Lynn and a loud laugh from Marlene. I smile to myself, glad I have such great friends...and whatever Lynn considers me too be.

...

When I get into Uriah's van, I'm surprised to see Four sitting in the back along with Zeke and Shauna, who seem to be in the middle of a heated make out session. I smile at him and he sends me a brief smile back, his ocean like eyes scanning my body. I climb into the van, attempting to make my way over towards Four when a voice stops me, forcing me to sit down.

"Hey Tris, you look nice." It's Al. I end up sitting down next to him, while Christina takes a seat next to Will, Marlene sits up front with Uriah and Lynn awkwardly sits next to an equally stone faced Four, whos expression has compleatley changed since when I first got into the van.

"Thank you." I say politely. The next minuet or so is filled with awkward silence and the sounds of Zeke and Shauna's lips smacking against eachother. Thankfully Uriah breaks the silence.

"Hey Four, mind hooking your phone up to the speakers so we can listen to some music?" He asks, most likely to drown out the sound of his brother's heated make out session.

"Sure." Four grumbles, taking the white wire from Marleen and plugging it into his phone. I'm instantly greeted by the familiar sound of Bring Me The Horizon's "Sleepwalking". The mix of screaming and music is perfect, making it one of my favorite songs.

"Ugh, turn this crap off!" Christina shouts over the music, covering her ears.

"No!" Four and I shout at the same time. He shots me his legendary crooked smile, causing me to blush. _Stop it! _I tell myself._ You can't feel this way about him!_

_"_You actually _like_ this, Tris?" Marlene asks, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, why?" I shrug off her surprise at my liking of more alternative music.

"It's just...I never expected you to be the type of person who listens to...this music." Marlene pieces together her sentence awkwardly, not sure what to say. The song ends and a more Pop like one begins as the car settles back into the awkward silence.

...

The Homecoming dance is set up in our gym, as most Homecoming dances are (according to all teen movies). Red and black streamers dangle from the ceiling and silver star balloons are scattered around the edge of the basketball court outlines. As soon as we step into through the doors, everyone seems to scatter around the gym.

Zeke takes the flask of Vodka he hid in his suit pocket and rushes off towards the refreshments, Shauna follows him to make sure he doesn't get caught spiking the punch. Christina pulls Will onto the dance floor to get him to "loosen up" as she put it. Marlene and Uriah follow their example, although the two of them are already loose enough. Lynn walks off to go hang out with her other friends, a group of alternative rocker types lead by a guy who calls himself Billie Joe in honor of the lead singer of Green Day, Billie Joe Armstrong. This leaves Four and I awkwardly standing in the sidelines, watching everyone else having fun.

"So..." I say awkwardly, trying to break the tension.

"Have you had a chance to listen to any of those songs I downloaded for you yet?" Four asks. I nod.

"Yeah. I _loved_ them all." He grins.

"Which songs are your favorites?" I hesitate for a moment before answering his difficult question.

"Cemetary Drive, Weightless, Sugar We're Going Down, Hallelujah and Misery Buissnes." Four raises an eyebrow at the mention of Cemetary Drive.

"You like Cemetary Drive too?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised it's one of My Chemical Romance's unpopular songs. It has so much...meaning. I can really feel Gerard's pain."

"You know the lead singer's name?" Four's grin grows.

"Yeah, I mean...I did my research." He opens his mouth as if to say something, but he is interrupted.

"Hi Four, wanna dance?" It's one of the cheerleaders...Monique I think her name is. She isn't dressed like a _total_ slut, but I can tell by the way she flirts with Four that this isn't her first rodeo, if you know what I mean. (**A/N: I'm sorry, I grew up in the south before moving to Chicago, it's what I do!**).

"Uh...sorry but no. I'm here with my...uh...date, Tris. Isn't that right Tris?" Four lies and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side. I feel my cheeks heat up at his gesture, even though it's only to get Monique to leave him alone.

"That's right, sorry." I say, genuinely sorry. Monique's eyes have a glint of dissapointment in them, but she eventually walks away without another word. Unfortunately, her exit causes Four to release me, although he doesn't do it right away. He holds onto me for at least thirty seconds before leaning down close to my ear.

"You look good Tris." He whispers. I know for a fact that my face is now bright red. "I was going to tell you earlier, but Al beat me too it." With that, he releases me from his surprisingly comforting grasp as Christina runs up to me, sweaty and excited and pulls me towards the dance floor without a single word.

...

After about an hour of constant dancing, I feel out of breath. I tell Christina I'm going to take a breather outside before making my way towards the back exit. The exit leads me towards the frost covered football field. I was an idiot to come out here without a coat, it's the end of October for hells sake.

Ignoring the cold air that nips at my legs, I take a seat on the even colder bleachers that are meant for the football players before they go out to play on the field. The field is silent, causing my mind to wander, specifically words the memory of Four's warm breath against my ear. Did he really mean what he said, about me looking good? I mean, I've been complimented by boys before, but I never really felt...giddy about it.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps crunching across the grassy field. I look up to see Four standing in front of me, wearing his crooked smile.

"Hey."

"Hi." I respond. He sits next to me on the bench, a bit closer than normal friends would.

"What are you doing out here?" He questions.

"I got tired of dancing and needed some fresh air. What about you?"

"Got tired of just standing around doing nothing other than shooting down the occasional girl." He leans back in his seat sighing. "God, I hate school dances."

"I wouldn't know, this is my first one." I say, playing with the hem of my dress. "But I can tell why you hate them." I feel Four's eyes burning into my skin and look up at him.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No." I reply, trying to act tough, but of course just as I finish my sentence a breeze of cold air hits my body and I shiver.

"Here, take my jacket." He says, moving to take off his suit coat.

"No, I couldn't." But I'm too late, he's already holding out the coat.

"Take it." He demands.

"Alright alright, God so demanding." I joke as I slip on the suit jacket, which is three times to large for me. He laughs his deep and..._sexy_ laugh. We stay silent for a moment, not looking at eachother. After what seems like forever, he finally speaks.

"Tris," I look back up at him and notice how close our lips are. The thought of his lips on mine sends that warm feeling coursing through my body. He leans in slightly, and so do I. And just as our lips are millimeters apart, a bloodcurdling scream pierces our ears.

...

**A/N: So there was part one out of two of the homecoming extravigensa...I really need some sleep. Anyways, sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger, but I'll be back soon, promise. And since FourTris is coming _extremely_ soon, please let me know if I mess anythingwhat up with relationship stuff, since I have never had a boyfriend before. Review what you**** think happened or any constructive criticism!**

**More To Come,**

**~Sparkulz**


	9. Homecoming Part Two

**A/N: Hey all, sorry I didn't update sooner but I wrote out most of this chapter a couple of days ago and...my iPad crashed and the chapter didn't save. Anyways, I'm gonna respond to your wonderful reviews now because...reasons.**

**Rensie - I know right! **

**Guest - I definitly was inwardly screaming when I wrote that ;).**

**Dauntlessprotigy46 - Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Guest - I updated...something I never thought I'd do...**

**cm103350 - I don't know how to respond...but thanks for reviewing!**

**colorful565 - Yeah, Chicago is okay except for the freezing winters and the hellish summers. And I'm so glad someone else feels the same about rushed relationships!**

**TrisTobyUri - Thank you! I can't wait to start writing FourTris as well!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

"_Sleep with one eye open, Because, Sleep with one eye open_" - Sleep With One Eye Open, Bring Me The Horizon

...

_"Tris," I look back up at him and notice how close our lips are. The thought of his lips on mine sends that warm feeling coursing through my body. He leans in slightly, and so do I. And just as our lips are millimeters apart, a bloodcurdling scream pierces our ears._

...

Four and I glance at each other for a millisecond before I take off sprinting. He follows me, barely catching up. I guess all of that training we've been doing has really paid off. Somewhere along the way towards the gymnasium, I loose my heels and the cold grass tickles my feet as I run. When I reach the back exit of the gym, I stop mid-step, causing Four to slam into me. Thankfully, he catches me before I land in the pool of blood.

Lying on the ground with a silver butter knife from the snack table stuck in his eye, is Edward.

Myra stands above him, a plastic tiara crowning her head, covering her mouth with her hand. A few standers have looks of horror and disgust painted on their faces. I smell a fowl stench and assume someone threw up at the sight of this much blood.

_Who could do something so...horrifying? _I think to myself. I realize Four has not removed his hands from my waist where he caught me and force myself not to blush. This is not the time to let silly warm feelings overcome me.

Before I realize what I'm doing, I'm kneeling by an unconscious Edward, dialing 911.

"911, whats your emergency?" The operator, a sweet southern sounding lady asks me.

"Uh...my classmate, he was- he was knocked unconscious and there's a butter knife sticking out of his eye." I do my best to explain the complicated situation as Myra starts to sob uncontrollably. The operator stays silent, I don't know whether she's disgusted or in shock. I'm guessing both.

"Alright hon, is there anything else that you can see damaged or...impaled?" She asks, choosing her words carefully. I look back at Edward and gag a bit. His nose is purple and bruised and I see some blood around his upper lip.

"I think his nose is broken."

"Okay hon, make sure no one tries to move your classmate or cause any further damage. Try to clear out the area as much as you can. Can you do that sweetie?" I nod, but remember she can't see me.

"Yeah."

"Alright, good. Now whats the address?" I give her the school's address and notice some people have already left the scene. Must have been too awful to watch.

"Okay hon, I'm sending an ambulance right now. Stay there, okay?"

"Okay."

"Be brave darlin'." And with that, the line goes dead.

...

It takes fifteen minuets for the ambulance to get here. That's fifteen minuets of Myra's sobs, Four's emotionless expression, and my own thoughts filling my head. I don't know who or what did this to Edward, but whoever it is they are cruel and heartless. Peter comes to mind more than once, but I push those thoughts aside. Not even Peter is _that_ disturbed.

When the ambulance finally arrives, I watch the medics load Edward's unconscious body into the vehicle. Myra gets in as well, not wanting to leave the "love of her life's" side. I secretly envy her and Edward's love for eachother. I wish someone loved me as much as Myra does Edward.

Once the ambulance rounds the corner, Four and I head back inside. Christina rushes up to me, a worried look on her face.

"I heard what happened, is everything alright?" She asks hopefully. I sigh.

"I honestly don't know yet Christina. I only called 911."

"Yeah but you calling 911 might save Edward's life!" Christina shrieks a bit too loudly since a few heads turn our direction.

"I'm going to go. Tell Zeke I 'm in the car." Without another word, Four leaves me and Christina standing by the back exit, still a little shaken by all that's happened in the past sixty minuets.

...

The dance ends only twenty minuets after Four heads out to the car. I didn't do much dancing, unlike my friends, so I'm not nearly as tired (or intoxicated) as the rest are. Uriah slowly drops us off one by one, until it's only him, Four and I left in the car, since Zeke is spending the night at Shauna and Lynn's.

It feels like forever until Uriah pulls up to my house, his headlights undoubtedly waking up my parents. He turns back in the van to speak to me.

"Bye Tris." He says, giving me wide grin. I return the grin and get out of the van without a word. Before closing the door, I notice Four is looking at me, deep in thought. I tell myself to ignor the giddy feeling bubbling in my stomach since he is most likely just spacing out. I slam the van door close and make my way inside my house, the giddy feeling still residing in my stomach.

...

**A/N: Sorry that was so short and crappy! Review and let me know what you think!**

**More To Come**

**Sparkulz**


	10. T-Shirts

**A/N: First off, thank you all so much for all of your reviews they mean the world to me! Second off: to the Guest reviewer who asked if I'll do Tobias/Four's POV...I'm not sure. I'm not really that good at doing male character point of views and I don't want to disappoint anyone, so we'll see. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

"_Power hungry poser scene, Embalm your words deep inside of me,What'd you put in my head, You define everything to death_" - Rubber And Glue, Joan Jett and The Blackhearts

...

Christina throws every piece of clothing I own onto my closet floor, one by one.

"Don't you own anything that shows a bit of cleavage?" She questions, not looking back at me. I look up from my laptop and almost laugh at the thought of me showing off cleavage.

"No, and why would I? It's not like I have any cleavage to show off." Christina reaches my last grey shirt and rips it off of my hanger like it's done something horrible to her. She turns around to finally face me, an unreadable expression painted on her face.

"In all seriousness Tris, I don't think you own any shirt that's not the color grey. You wear what looks too be the same paired jeans everyday and I didn't see _one_ lace bra in your underwear drawer." I look at her, mortified.

"You went through my underwear drawer?"

"Not the point. The point is, you need new clothes, like _now_." I know what Christina means by this, and I don't like it.

"Christina, you know how much I loath shopping."

"C'mon, you've been going to Chicago High for a few months now and going shopping will get your mind off of...ya know..." Christina pleads and I sigh. She's right, maybe shopping will help keep Edward's bloody face out of my head.

Ever since the dance a couple of days ago, I've been having nightmares of watching the fight go down. The masked attacker sticking the metal knife into Edward's blue eyes, then knocking him unconscious before his wails attract witnesses. I've barely gotten any sleep.

"Fine." I mumble. Christina grins wildly.

"This is going to be fun." She says, grabbing her purse from off of my neatly made bed.

"Yeah, _fun_." I mutter, following her out my bedroom door.

...

Its been two hours since Christina dragged me to the mall, and all I've gotten is a pair of jeans and a purple shirt, both from Old Navy. As Christina leads me through a part of the mall I have yet to explore, I see a familiar face.

Four.

He's leaning up against the counter, his blue eyes shinning in the dim light of the store. I glance up to read the sign above the store, Hot Topic. Christina notices I'm starring at something and follows my gaze. She smiles at me devilishly.

"C'mon let's go inside." She drags me into the dimly lit store, smiling at Four.

"Hey Tris, hey Chris, surprise seeing you here." I glance over at Uriah who is standing behind the counter. He's wearing a black and red lanyard with a handmade name tag dangling from the bottom. The lanyard is decked out in multicolored pins.

"Hey Uriah, I didn't know you worked here." I say, a little surprised.

"Well, I get fifteen percent off all purchases with the employee discount so I figured, why not?" He smiles his famous Pedrad smile. I turn to Four and he gives me the smallest grin.

"Hey." He says, his head swaying along with the music blaring from the overhead speakers. I'm surprised Uriah hasn't gone deaf from working here.

"Hey." Christina and Uriah have dove into deep conversation, arguing about some _The Fault In Our Stars_ Christina is holding. before we can say anything else, a girl emerges from what I'm assuming is the back room.

She has vibrant blue hair that's currently tied up in a messy ponytail. Her eyebrows and ears have been pierced multiple times, making her ears look more like metal than actual ears. She's wearing a Black Veil Brides shirt and ripped jeans. A lanyard similar to Uriah's hangs from her neck and the handmade name tag reads Lauren. (**A/N: I know this isn't how Lauren really looks, but she doesn't really have that much of a description other than lots of eyebrow rings, so I kinda improvised. Sorry.**)

"Here Four, is this the shirt you're lookin' for?" The girl, Lauren asks, holding up a shirt with a little skeleton marching on it and the words My Chemical Romance above it.

"Yeah, thanks Lauren." Four replys, taking the shirt from her. Lauren looks over at me, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"Who's this? You're _girlfriend_?" I know Lauren says the last part teasingly, but it still causes the heat to rush to my cheeks. When I glance over at Four, I see his face is slightly colored as well.

"Uh, no. I'm actually his-" I hesitate for a moment, unsure of whether to call him my friend or the guy I tutor, "-friend. Just an average friend." Lauren shrugs and hops up onto the counter, swinging her legs over and landing behind the cash register.

"Whatever you say."

"Lauren, Tris. Tris, Lauren. Now that we have introductions out of the way, mind ringing me up Lauren?" Four asks a bit impatiently, wanting to get out of the awkward situation Lauren put us in.

"Fine, fine. That'll be fourteen forty nine." Four hands her the shirt and she begins to check him out. "So tell me Tris, you into MCR or are you just a poser trying too act tough?" I figure MCR stands for My Chemical Romance, so I shake my head.

"I'm no poser. MCR's music really speaks to me." Lauren hands Four a small black bag and smirks over at me.

"Why don't you take a look around the store and see if you can find anything you like. I'm sure Four here will be more than happy too show you around since he knows this place so well. Isn't that right Four?" She asks sweetly. Four just nods.

"Let me show you where the good stuff is." He says and motions for me to follow him. He leads me to the back of the store. The entire back wall is lined with plastic squares showing off the different t-shirt logos and prints. I'm in awe at how many of these shirts I'm drawn to. I grab a few All Time Low, My Chemical Romance, Paramore and Fall Out Boy shirt (all XS due too my childlike body) and try them on. It's a perfect fit.

When I step out of the dressing room, Four is leaning up against a rack of clearance items smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." He says, still smiling. I feel my checks redden at his comment, a bit emmberased.

"Well, I do need new clothes. And besides, I've never been anywhere like this...place. It's so...daunting." I try to explain why I'm so happy, but it's hard to form into a sentence. It feels like I've been givin a bit of freedom by shopping here.

"Whatever, let's get you checked out."

...

When I get home my feet feel like boulders and my arms are tired from lifting shopping bags full of clothes. I got a few more shirts and jeans at various shops, most of the shirts are simple (and black) and the jeans are just your average jeans. The only items I bought that are unique are the ones Four showed me at Hot Topic. I trudge upstairs, the bags weighing me down, when Caleb walks out of his room, holding a stack of books. He stops when he sees me.

"Hey Beatrice."

"Hi Caleb, and please, just call me Tris." I say, cringing at the mention of my real name. It's been so long since I've heard it. Caleb frowns a bit and shakes his head.

"Something's different about you B-Tris. You're acting, odd." I shot him a confused look and he sighs. "Just try to remember who you were before, who mother and father raised you too be." And with that, he continues to walk down the hall, leaving me confused and helpless.

...

**A/N: Aaaand I'm gonna end it there. Sorry the Hot Topic thing was really cheesy, but now Tris has changed her apparently...sort of. Let me know what you think with a wonderful review! Also, please check out my friend and I'so instagram fandom account: killjoy_queens. We don't have a lot of followers and probably post to much, but I don't care. **

**More To Come,**

**~Sparkulz**

**Instagram: killjoy_queens**


	11. Capture The Flag Part One

**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating for the past week or two. It was tech week for my performance which was hectic as usual and then I had to perform the performance (no dur) and yesterday was closing day and also my cousin's graduation party in which I was forced to attend so I had zero time to update this. But now I do. Also, I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to be able to reply to your wonderful reviews this chater because I need to get this up ASAP, but I promise I'll do it next chapter! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

"_Long live the reckless and the brave_" - The Reckless And The Brave, All Time Low

...

When I arrive at school, Christina immediately pulls me towards the crowd of our friends without saying a word, only flashing me a huge grin. I give her a confused look as we near our friends, who are talking in a giddy manner, even Lynn.

"Uh, what's going on?" I ask, a bit creeped out by seeing Lynn's smile for the first time.

"Didn't you hear? Today's the annual Capture The Flag tournament at Navy Pier!" Marlene says excitedly, smiling at me.

"Um, the annual what now?" Ever since the change of my wardrobe, I've been more confident I guess. I'm not the shy, selfless girl anymore who blends into the background, I stand out for once.

"Every year the school shuts down Navy Pier for two days and each day two of the grades split into two teams and play capture the flag to build 'social skills' or some crap like that." Christina explains. "And today is the Junior and Senior's day!" Uriah grins.

"And this year I'm finally going to beat my meathead brother!" He says confidently. Lynn snorts.

"You know Uri, you actually have to be _good _at capture the flag to win." Lynn's comment causes Marlene, Christina and I to burst out laughing. Uriah glares at the bald girl.

"Oh _ha ha ha_, very funny."

"You're right Uriah, it was." Marlene says in between giggles. Before Uriah has time to respond the infamous school bell rings, signaling us that it's time to start our _wonderful_ school day.

...

We board the yellow school buses by homeroom, meaning that Christina and Al are on the same bus as me. I've started to feel a bit awkward around Al ever since the homecoming dance when he said I looked "nice" and the fact that he's asked me to "hang out" with him alone multiple times (all of to which I declined). His crush on me seems to be growing everyday, and with my new found feelings towards Four, I really don't want to hurt him. I enjoy being Al's friend, and _only_ his friend.

"You okay Tris? You've been zoned out for like, ten minuets or something." I jump at the sound of Christina right next to me, nudging me with her hand.

"Uh, yeah...I'm fine. Just looking out the window, thinking about life." I half-lie. Christina raises her eyebrow at me and shakes her head, as if she doesn't believe me.

"Whatever you say." She shrugs and then puts her left earbud back in place. I glance around the bus for a brief second and am surprised to see Myra and one of her cheer friends sitting just a few rows behind us, talking and giggling.

Myra's eyes are still a bit red from crying, no doubt. I can't help but pity her. After Edward was released from the hospital a few days ago, his parents decided to move their entire family out of the state somewhere to escape the "crazy criminal" who attacked their son. To make things worse for Myra, Edward decided to breakup with her because he didn't want to put her in danger of getting a butter knife to the eye as well. She broke down in the middle of Honors Spanish (which I'm surprised she's in) and hasn't been to school in two days.

For the rest of the bus ride to Navy Pier, I notice Al sneak little glances at me while I talk with Christina and he talks with one of his other friends. He's really starting to worry me. When the bus finally stops, a roar of deafening cheers breaks out from my fellow classmates, causing me to join them. As we get off the bus, an excited buzz starts to pulse through me. I've never played capture the flag before, and the newness of the game thrills me. Christina catches sight of Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna and Four and starts to drag me over towards our friends, with Al not far behind us.

I glance around at the famous Pier. I've only been here once when I was younger with my family to ride the Ferris wheel. It was extremely crowded that day and now seeing that the Pier is empty except for my classmates and I is odd.

We finally make our way through the groups of energetic teens and reach our friends when Coach Max pulls out an air horn and holds the button down (for a bit to long may I add), causing an obnoxiously loud sound to silence the crowd. He takes a megaphone from his belt and begins to shout orders.

"All right listen up! Most of you know how this game goes, but for the newbies," He glances over at me for a split second, causing color rush to my cheeks, "I'll explain how Capture The Flag is played.

"Basically, I'm going to split y'all into two groups, one group gets to play outside and one group gets to play inside all the buildings. Then from those two groups I will pick two team captains, who will pick their teams playground style, boy, girl, boy, girl. Once the teams are picked, the two captains will shake hands and then lead their team to pick a hiding spot for the flag." Coach Max holds up two brightly colored pieces of cloth, one neon yellow and the other neon orange.

"Once both teams hide their flag they will once again split up into offence and defense. When I sound the air horn, both teams will try to find the other's flag. The first team to find the other team's flag wins. Got it?" A roar of approval comes from the crowd and Coach Max smiles proudly. "Alright! Morning classes, your playing inside, afternoon classes, your playing out here!" About half the group goes with the morning gym teacher inside a giant glass building, some murmuring angrily about having to play indoors. Since I have gym after lunch, I stay with my friends.

"I wonder who the team captains are going to be." Marlene whispers excitedly into my ear. I nod to let her know I'm thinking the same thing.

"Okay, now that the other group is gone, Four, Eric, would you both please join me up here?" Zeke claps Four on the back proudly as he makes his way through the crowd to meet Coach Max. I see the other captain, Eric, standing cockily next to Coach and grimace at his appearance. His long, greasy hair is about the length of his shoulders and he has so many piercings on his face, it seems to be made of metal. Four and Eric exchange hard glares before Four speaks up.

"Why don't you pick first." He practically spits the words. Already I can tell that those two have a long history of hatred together.

"Whatever you say number boy." Eric glances around at the crowd of about sixty students or so, his metallic eyebrow raising at the sight of me before moving on.

"Peter." He says confidently and Peter goes up to stand next to Eric, grinning demonically. "Your turn number boy." Eric teases, causing Four's face to harden.

"Tris." He says, without giving it a second thought. Everyone looks at me, a bit stunned. Probably due to my small, child like figure.

"You're gonna pick _her_? Why? Need someone to blame when you lose?" Eric smirks as I walk up to take my place next to Four.

"Something like that." Four says, his expression unchanging. I feel a mixture of anger and disappointment coarse through my body. Why on Earth would he say that? We're supposed to be friends.

"Al." Eric says, continuing on with the selection. I inwardly thank Eric for choosing Al to be on his team, that way I won't have to face the awkwardness of working with both him and Four.

"Zeke." What? Zeke's not weak. I figured Four's plan would be pick the weakest links so he'd have people to blame his loss on. If that wasn't his plan, then why did he pick me first? I'm sure we would have been on the same team at some point, since Eric's feelings about me are clear as day, so why did he pick me before he picked Zeke?

"Molly."

"Uriah."

"Drew."

"Christina."

This goes on for about five minuets or so before the last name, Myra, is called. Almost all of our friends are on the same team, minus Al. The rest are just a bunch of kids I don't know.

"Alright boys, before we start you gotta shake each other's hands." Coach Max reminds the two captains, causing them to grumble 'yes sir' and 'whatever'. Eric and Four shake hands, hard might I add, glaring at each other while doing so. Coach Max grins. "Alright, the game starts in five minuets, go hide those flags!"

And with that, we take off sprinting towards the Ferris wheel.

...

**A/N: Annnnd I'm going to end it there. Sorry it wasn't longer, I just had to get this up today. Review and let me know what you think!**

**More To Come,**

**Sparkulz**

**(Also, I just finished re watching The Fault In Our Stars for about the millionth time and am now an emotional wreck...thanks John Green)**


	12. Capture The Flag Part Two

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm bad, I've just been setting up my office these past couple of days and haven't had time to write. But I'm back! Thank you all for all of your wonderful reviews! Now it's time for me to respond to them!**

**TrisTobyUri: Of course I did ;)! I'm probably evil...just not as evil as John Green or Veronica Roth. And yes, this next chapter is sorta similar to the book...that's all I'm saying...**

**colorful565: Thanks! I was in Oklahoma Jr. (so Jud didn't burn down the house or anything) and it's cool that you love to act too! And I have read the first book of The Lunar Cronicals and part of the second book.**

**tobiyaaas: I'm really really really glad you like this! Thanks for reviewing :)!**

**Guest: I have come to understand why John and Veronica are "fictional murderers" and I'm still not okay with it. I can't even look at a picture of Augustus Waters from TFIOS without bursting into tears T-T.**

**Also: _FOURTRIS STARTS THIS CHAPTER_ (sort of). Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

"_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_" - Beating Heart, Ellie Golding

...

Everyone hoots and hollers as we race towards the giant carnival ride. I sling my paint ball gun, which Christina handed to me during all of the madness, over my shoulder and smile at the sound of roaring wind rushing through my ears. Once we near the Ferris wheel, Four raises his hand and the cheers come to a halt.

"Alright, we've got about five minuets head start. So where are we going to hide this thing?" He asks, his husky voice making him appear tougher than he actually is. Everyone starts talking at once.

"Maybe on one of the horses in the carousel?" Christina suggests.

"No way, that's way to easy!" Uriah counters. Christina rolls her eyes.

"Well whats are your big ideas, meathead?" He scoffs.

"Uh, why would I tell you?" Everyone sighs and starts to argue once more. I glance over at Four, who's just leaning back on one of the carousel horses looking bored.

What an amazing captain. I think to myself, trying to ignore the way his black shirt shows off his muscles. I take in my surroundings, trying to find a good spot to hide the brightly colored flag. When my eyes land on the Ferris wheel that looms above my classmates and I, I get an idea.

I quickly glance around to make sure no one is paying me any attention, which they aren't, and quietly sneak over to the ride. A ladder runs along one of the steel legs that hold the wheel in place, and at the top where the center of the wheel is is a small platform that looks large enough to hold one husky-like person. I place one of my petite feet on the first rung of the ladder and grip my child like hands on another rung. After taking a deep breath, I begin to climb.

...

I'm about halfway up the ladder when I hear a noise behind me. I glance back and meet the deep blue eyes of my captain, Four.

"What are you doing?" I ask, not wanting to sound harsh, but I want to do this on my own. To prove to the others that I'm useful.

"I could ask the same of you." He replies calmly, now right behind me since I stopped.

"Touche." I mutter, continuing to climb.

"You're looking for a better vantage point, aren't you?"

"Yeah." We are now three quarters of the way there, about fifty or so feet high. I hear Four's breathing start to labor and turn back to look at him. His usually expressionless face has paled and his mysterious eyes are full of fear. It only takes me a second to figure out why he's acting this way.

"You're afraid of heights." I say, looking down at him.

"Everyone's afraid of something, Tris." He states, his voice still as calm as ever. I didn't think it was possible for the "mighty" Four to be afraid of anything. I guess that shows that he really opened up to me a bit since I've gotten to know him.

We reach the top after climbing the rest of the ladder in silence. I gasp at the glorious sight in front of me. The spectacular Chicago skyline is laid out in front of me, the air a bit cooler due to it being early November.

"Beautiful." I whisper. Four stands with his back against one of the steel rods that holds the cars, every so often looking down at the hard concrete below us. I glance back at his worried expression and my heart aches at the sight of him in pain (although I don't know why). Before I know it I'm standing in front of him, grabbing his hand.

"Tris wh-" I shush him.

"I'm trying to help you." I bring his rough hand up close to the left side of my chest, hoping he won't get the wrong idea about me placing his hand over my breast. "Feel my heartbeat?" He nods, his eyes closed shut. "Focus on how steady and slow it is." I say calmly.

"It's not that steady." Four says, opening his brilliant eyes to smirk down at me. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks, knowing my face has probably turned a nice shade of pink.

"Well that has nothing to do with being up this high." We stand in silence for what feels like hours when I know it's only seconds until he speaks again.

"Why is your heart beating so fast, Tris?"

"Well..." I try to think of a good explanation of why I'm blushing and my heart is racing but I find none. "Uh, I've got an older boy's hand placed over my barely there chest...and...I don't know." I state embarrassed. Four raises his thick eyebrows.

"You my friend, are a terrible liar." And with that his lips crash down on mine.

I've only kissed one other person before in my life, Robert Black, Susan Black's twin brother. It was awkward and weird, for me at least. But kissing Four is like nothing I've ever felt before. There's something about him that makes me want to shatter, melt and burst into flames at the same time. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Robert. When we pull away, I know it's not because either of us want to, but we both desperately need oxygen. We just stare at each other, me out of awe and him with passion in his eyes. I awkwardly clear my throat after staring at him for minuets.

"Um, I saw Eric's flag over by the boats over there." I say, pointing further down the pier. Four nods his head. "We should probably head back down." He just nods again before placing his foot down on one of the rungs and beginning to climb downwards.

...

"Where the hell have you guys been!" Marlene exclaims as we near the carousel. No one has moved from their spots in the ten or so minuets Four and I have been absent.

"While you guys were down here, arguing," Four glances over at Christina and Uriah, who bow their heads in shame, "Tris here got the smart idea to search for a vantage point to spot out the other team's flag."

"We know where it is." I say proudly.

"Everyone grab your guns, we're going on a field trip."

...

The last person I wanted to see was Peter. But sure enough, there he was, guarding the flag like it was his prized possession instead of a stupid piece of cloth. The flag was tied to the helm of a ship tourist ship, fluttering in the cool November wind. The rest of the team had spread out around the boat, trying to find the flag.

Found it. I think to myself what a good entrance would be. Shooting him on the spot, getting him out, or risk sneaking out while his back is turned to swipe the flag. I decide against the latter, since it's to risky anyways and hoist my paintball gun up, ready to shoot.

Unfortunately, Peter sees me first.

I honestly don't know how. I'm dressed in a black Fall Out Boy shirt that's covered by a black paintball vest with black jeans and black gym shoes. I'm hiding behind a door that leads out to the deck in the helm of the ship, so it should be impossible for Peter to see me. I doge the green paintball that's whirling towards my head and aim my gun at the attacker/devil. He keeps shooting at me and I keep dodging his attacks. It has to have been after a full five minuets of consecutive shooting that I hear a clicking sound which can only mean one thing, Peter's out of paintballs.

I jump out from behind my hiding place to face a scared looking Peter, still pointing his gun at me.

"You really are stupid, aren't you." I say, referring to his stupid idea to keep firing at me while I was hiding. I hit him straight in the center of his chest, blue paint splattering all over his vest and a bit on his face. I smirk at him, and run to grab the flag. As soon as I free the flag from it's place, Coach Max's loud air horn goes off, signaling the end of the game.

I hear my team cheer victoriously, with the members who could catch up to me hugging me and shouting their gratitude towards me. Christina runs up to me and squeezes me so tight I can barely breath.

"I'm so proud of you!" She squeals and I laugh. As my teammates congratulate and thank me, I notice Four standing towards the back of the crowd. He's smiling genuinely at me, which I something I've never seen him do before and I blush at the sight, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I also see Peter and Eric through one of the ship's glass windows overlooking the deck, having what looks to be a heated conversation. Peter cowers at whatever Eric is saying before he sulks off, glaring down at us.

...

The entire bus ride back to school Christina talks my ear off, but I'm not listing. I think about Four and how he just kissed me up on the platform, like he wasn't even thinking. Then it hits me, maybe he wasn't. Maybe he regrets kissing me and doesn't feel the same way I feel. No, he smiled at me after we won, that has to mean something...right?

As we exit the bus Al pulls me aside towards the brick walls of the school. I notice Four staring at us as he exits his bus with Zeke and Shauna. His eyes are filled with...envy? Although he has nothing to worry about, it shows that he cares. Maybe I was right after all, maybe he does like me. I look back at Al, who's innocent eyes are burning holes into mine.

"Uh...I was wondering if maybe you would...uh...want to, er, go on a date with me?" This is the first time he's actually just come forward and asked me on a date. I feel guilt bubbling in my stomach when I realize I shouldn't feel guilty for liking someone else and not reciprocating Al's feeling.

"Sorry Al...but I just don't feel that way about you. I like you as a friend and nothing more." I say, trying to sound as sincere as possible. His eyes water up just a bit and the guilty feeling bubbles up in my stomach again. I give him a small smile before walking off towards Christina, hoping I didn't just ruin a perfectly good friendship.

...

**A/N: And I'm going to stop there. Review and let me know what you think! Oh and updates should be every week or two at the most! And also, sorry if the whole paintball fight with Peter was shit, I'm not that good at describing violence just yet.**

**More To Come,**

**-S**

**Instagram: killjoy_queens**


	13. Scrapbooks

A/N: Thank you to all of you guys who have reviewed! Enjoy!

Also to the reviewer who asked how Tris is two years younger than Tobias yet she is in the grade below him and the answer to that is her birthday was right before the cut off date for the year below Tobias. In my head the cutoff date is around December, even though it's actually August 31st in Illinois (I should know, I live here). But for this story and it's sequel to work, Tris has to be one year younger than him. So in this story Tris's birthday is December 15th and Tobias's is January 4th, so he's seventeen (I don't know if I already said that he's eighteen already in this story, but he's not). So I hope I answered your question

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Shooting for the stars, Desperately reaching, For something in the dark, Pictures of memories" - Guts, All Time Low

…

When I my brother and I get home later that day, I'm surprised to see Four's motorcycle parked on the street. Caleb raises his eyebrow at me when my breath hitches at the sight. Did he come over to my house to see me? I blush at the thought and grab my messenger bag from the backseat, trying not to look like an idiot as I stumble through the door.

"Hello?" I call into the silence in the foyer. Caleb brushes past me and walks up the stairs, not caring about the answer to my question. Suddenly, Four pokes his head out of the entrance to kitchen. He shoots me a small smirk as my mother comes out from behind him.

"Hello Beatrice, how was your day at school?" She asks. I think back to the Ferris Wheel and blush a bit.

"Good." I reply meekly, glancing at Four.

"I couldn't find you after school so I figured your brother drove you home." I must give him a confused look because he smiles. "We have a tutoring session scheduled for today." Oh, right.

"Uh, yeah. Let's get started." I say, starting to make my way up the stairs.

Due to the paintball game we don't have much to study for, so our tutoring session ends quickly.

"So…" Four says, once we finish studying our vocabulary words. I know what this conversation is going to lead to. He probably regrets kissing me. After all I'm not pretty and I'm a naive junior.

"So…" I repeat, not wanting to have this conversation with him, not now, not ever. Before we can carry on our conversation, my mother knocks on my bedroom door.

"Sorry to interrupt but could I ask a favor of you Beatrice?" She asks, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Could you go through some of the boxes in the guest room? Your Grandmother and Grandfather are coming to visit for Christmas in a few weeks and I don't think that your Grandmother would be pleased with all of the clutter." My Grandmother has never approved of my Father's marriage to my Mother, so she makes a point to point out every flaw whenever she and my Grandfather come to visit.

"Uh, sure. I'll do it once Four leaves." She nods and walks down the hall, probably to go remind Caleb of our grandparent's upcoming visit.

"I can help you you know," Four says.

"With what?" He raises an eyebrow at me and shoots me one of his infamous lopsided smiles.

"Cleaning up the guest room." I mentally smack myself. Of course that's what he meant.

"Of course, follow me." I reply, blushing. Four smiles at my reaction and follows me down the hallway. Instead of following behind me he walks besides me and places his large hand on the small of my back, sending shivers down my spine. Maybe he didn't notice or just didn't care because I was smiling like an idiot as we rounded the next few corners of the hall to the guest room.

…

"Wow, your family has a lot of picture albums." Four states as we start going through some of the boxes stacked on top of the guest bed.

"My mom has had some spare time on her hands recently." I smile, staring down at the dozens of different colored albums filled with my family's most cherished memories. Out of boredom, I flip through a few of them as Four takes the other boxes off the bed.

There seems to be an album for every occasion. From birthdays to different holidays and even one dedicated to the wedding anniversaries my parents have celebrated. I pick up one from a vacation my family took a while back with the Eatons, a few months before Marcus's wife Evelyn died.

The memories of that vacation are foggy for me, since it happened over a decade ago. We rented a beach house on the east coast and drove up there, listening to cheesy pop songs and telling stories on the drive up. By far it's one of the most normal time I've spent with my family in my lifetime.

I flip through the aged pages, smiling at the pictures of Caleb and I, only six or seven at the time. Then I notice one picture of both the Eaton family and mine, and my smile falters. I glance up at Four just to be sure, and stare back down at the picture, just to make sure.

In the picture, the boy I remember as Tobias stands off to the side, almost cut off by the camera. His hands are folded behind his back and his eyes, his eyes. They stare into the camera with no signs of emotion, but that's not what I focus on. Tobias's eyes are a mysterious shade of blue, and his nose is hooked just like...Four's. But it's impossible, Four can't be…

"Tobias." I whisper, and his eyes meet mine.

…

A/N: I'm so sorry this is so short but I wanted to update this ASAP due to my long absence. Anyways please leave a review and let me know what you think! Also if you are enjoying reading this please go check out my other Divergent fanfic I posted today called 'His Heart'. It's a Divergent story set a world similar to The Selection series, yet different.

Until Next Time,

S


	14. Phoenix

**A/N: You guys are amazing, 3,000 views in just 3 days!? That brings the total views on this story to over 10,000 and this fic is no where near done (okay it might be like almost halfway over). Also apologies in advance for any mistakes, I was in a rush to post this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

"And all the kids cried out, 'Please stop, you're scaring me', I can't help this awful energy, Goddamn right, you should be scared of me, Who is in control?" - Halsey, Control

...

We stare at eachother for what feels like hours, his eyes widened in shock.

"How, how did you..." Four, _Tobias _places the cardboard boxes he was carrying down, and slumps onto the guest bed.

"Your eyes," I whisper and he gives me a look of confusion. "Your eyes, they're just like...well...yours." I say a bit louder and hand him the scrapbook I was looking at earlier. Tobias flips through it, a look of shock on his face.

"I-I don't even remember this."

"It was ten or eleven years ago, I only remember bits and peices of that vacation."

"Tris," Tobias starts, but I cut him off.

"Four, er, Tobias. Whatever you want to be called, why are you hiding your real name from other people?" He sighs, and in one swift motion he pulls his shirt off. The action catches me off guard and I have to will myself not to stare at his abs. Tobias smirks at me.

"Like what you see?' He jokes. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Was that really nessicary to answer my question." His playful tone darkens as he turns his back to me, reviealing what is truley a work of art.

There is more ink than skin on Tobias's back. Flames rise up from his torso to the bottom of his neck in hypnatysing gold and orange swirls. A phoenix spreads it's wings across his back, a fierce look in it's eyes. As I lightly touch Tobias's tatto, I feel his rough and bumpy back. I only know of one thing that could leave scars like that.

"Oh Tobias." I whisper. He turns his head and gives me a small smile.

"I like it when you say my real name. Haven't heard it in a long time." I bite my lip and trace the flames on his back.

"Did...he do this to you?" Tobias nods somberly.

"And my mom too. Everynight at eight on the dot I'd hear my mom's screams as...Marcus..." I hear his voice break and he turns to face me.

"You don't have to tell me Tobias." He nods hesitantly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something. Most people would just awkwardly say something encouraging or some bullshit about how it'll get better."

"Well Tobias, I don't know if you've noticed but you're _not _a kicked puppy and I am certianly _not _most people. Sure, what happened to you was horrible and Marcus is a total asshole, but you're stronger now. You're practically invinciable in my eyes." He smiles down at me, before leaning down and kissing me for the second time today.

I don't know how long we stand there with our lips locked, but after a while realziation hits me that Tobias is shirtless and the door is unlocked. As we pull away, a huge grin spreads across his face.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much." He whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Tobias," My voice come out a whisper.

"Mmmmhmm," He hums into my hair.

"What are we?" That question causes Tobias to pull away from me slightly.

"Whatever you want us to be."

"What if I don't know what I want us to be yet?" He thinks for a second before answering.

"I like you alot Tris, like alot. And this is like as in more than friends like. I've never felt this way about a person before," I nod, blushing. "But all of the 'double dates' Zeke has set up for me have failed miserably. And I don't want to mess up whatever we have here."

"What if we try going on some kind of casual date?" I mention, trying to act casual when on the inside I'm practically dying of joy. He smirks down at me, knowing where this is going.

"Are you, Beatrice Prior, asking _me _on a date?" Tobias says, his playful attitude coming back. I lightly shove his shoulder teasingly.

"Only if you say yes." He raises an eyebrow at me, his smirk tripling in size.

"Well then, I would _love_ to go on a date with you Miss. Prior."

"Good." I smile. We end up starring at eachother, agian. We're so hopelessly lost in eacothers eyes that when the door opens I nearly jump ten feet in the air.

"Beatrice, Mom said she..." Caleb trails off when he notices that Tobias is lacking a shirt. His questioning eyes flicker back and forth between Tobias and I until he awkwardly clears his throat. "Beatrice, Mom wants you to help her with dinner after you and your..._friend_ are finished in here." Caleb gives us one last look before walking back to wherever he came from, closing the door behind him.

"So Saturday at eight?" Tobias asks me, trying to clear the awkwardness that still hangs in the air.

"Yeah...uh, that sounds great." I reply, still dying of joy on the inside.

...

On Friday, Tobias asks me to come hang out with him a few of his friends after school at the mall, specifically Hot Topic. I say yes, obviously. Mainley because Christina and Will have been spending an awful lot of time together, just the two of them. And I really don't want to be the awkward thrid wheel, plus there is the chance that Al could be there too and I've been avoiding him ever since capture the flag a few days ago.

Tobias meets me by my locker after the final bell on friday, wearing a small smile. I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. "Ready to go?" He asks.

"Uh yeah." I say , bitting my lip. He leads me to his motorcycle, which must be impossible to drive in the November weather, espcially here in Chicago. I stradle the seat behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, this time letting myself notice his defined abs through his shirt. Tobias revs the engine and speeds out of the parking lot causing the wind to whip my long blond hair into my face (**A/N: Any girl with long hair knows this struggle**).

We arrive at the mall twice as fast as it probably should have taken us, but we decided to take some short cuts. He takes my hand as we enter the mall and I give him a quizzical look.

"What? Holding hands is casual." Tobias says, causing me to blush a bit. When we enter Hot Topic Uriah and Lauren are already there, Lauren sitting ontop of the counter and Uriah leaning up against a table full of Pop! Vinyl figures.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Uriah smirks and Lauren rolls her eyes.

"I knew you had a thing for her." She laughs, hopping off of the counter. This time Tobias is the one to roll his eyes.

"Whatever." He mumbles, causualy rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. I pull away and pretend to flip through the vinyl records bin. I don't want Tobias to be emberassed infront of his friends because of me.

"Wassup my brotha!" I turn and see a senior who I recall is Uriah's brother Zeke slap Tobias on his back. I grimace at the thought of Tobias's scarred back.

"Zeke, I just saw you not even a half an hour ago."

"You should have seen how he greeted me when we ran into eachother outside," A girl says who I remember is Shauna, Lynn's older sister. "You'da thought I was frigging Miss. America."

"Today is a much joyfull day!" Zeke ignore's Shauna's comment and throws his arms up into the air. "The Lord has answered my prayers!" Tobias and Uriah groan, both probably knowing what happened today.

"Was Lara Comton really stupid enough to agree to go on a date with you?" Uriah questions. Zeke grabs his brother by his shoulders and starts shaking him.

"She was! She really said yes!" Shauna scoffs and rolls her eyes at Zeke's obnoxious behavior.

"Lara Comton is practiacally a walking STD dude." Lauren grimaces. "You sure you want to make out with _her_?"

"Oh please, when has Zeke ever passed up the chance to hook up with a girl?" Tobias chimes in.

"Oh and Four, my dear friend, I got you a hot date too! You know Valeria Newton?" I feel my hands clench into fists as Zeke describe how 'hot' and 'sexy' this Valeria is. Thankfully, before Zeke can describe what her boobs look like to an already red Tobias, Uriah cuts him off.

"Actually dear bother, Four already has a _girlfriend_." Uriah smirks at his brother's dumbfound expression.

"What!? Who...how...you?" He studders, as if the thought of his best friend having a girlfriend was as impossible as people growing third eyes.

"Actually," Lauren jumps in, trying to hold back a grin. "She's in this store _right now_." Zeke's face turns a little pale as he glances over at Shauna, who wildley shakes her head no.

"No offense Four, but you're _so _not my type." I try not to burst out laughing at Shauna's response. Zeke finally lands his eyes on me and I swear I see a lightbulb go off in his head or something.

"Hey it's you, that girl who tutors Fou-ooooh." Zeke says as he peices together the facts.

"Ooooh is right. I'm Tris." Zeke's face breaks out into a wide grin.

"Well it's a please to meet you Tris, good luck with this one." He points his thumb at Four and nudges me with his shoulder.

"So how should we celebrate my brother's 'amazing accomplishment' and Four proving to us that he can actually attract women?" Uriah asks, leaning against the counter.

"How about Bud's?" Lauren suggests. "I've had a few ideas in my head for my next one."

"Yes! Lauren you're a genius! To Bud's!" Zeke exclaims, running out of the store. Shauna rolls her eyes yet again and follows him.

"What's Bud's?" I ask, trying not to sound like a total loser. Uriah glances over at Lauren and smiles. Before I know it he's next to me with left arm draped across my shoulders, making me uncomfortable.

"Tell me Tris, have you ever gotten a tatto before?"

...

**A/N: Okay I'm going to stop here. I'll be updating this fic and my other Divergnet fic, His Heart, every one or two weeks. So this story will be updated almost every Sunday and His Heart every other Saturday. Also that Halsey song I used at the beginning of the chapter, Control, perfectly fits basically The Divergnet trilogy and Tobias's childhood. You should really check the song, hell, the album Badlands (which is perfect in every single way, just like Halsey herself)!**

**Until next time,**

**S**


	15. Tattoo

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of your amazing reviews, they really make my day! Anyways, shout out to all of my international viewers, aka anyone who doesn't live in the US like me. I was suprised to see that alot of people in South Africa, Pakistan, and France have been regularly reading this fanfic. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

"_Like a new tattoo I can't stop looking at you_" - New Tatto, Ash

...

An aroma of fresh ink and disinfectant wipes fills my nose as I follow Tobias and the others into Bud's. A woman with jet black hair sits behind the counter, her tanned arms covered in a vibrant array of colors. She looks up as we enter and smiles sweetly.

"Hey Four." She greets, a bit to flirtatiously for my liking. "Y'all here to get some more ink?" Everyone nods as Zeke slings his arm around my shoulder nonchalantly.

"Tris here has never gotten a tattoo before." The girl raises her eyebrows at me.

"Get your arm off of me." I grumble and Zeke obeys.

"You know Bud's rule, if she's never gotten one before he has to be the one to do her first. That means one of you have to sit out since we're understaffed." The girl twirls a lock of her hair around her finger, glancing over at Tobias every few seconds as she talks.

"I'll sit out Michelle." Tobias volenteers, crossing his arms. Michelle pouts at his response.

"Really Four, it would have been really awsome to do your new tattoo." I roll my eyes at her obvious attempt to get Four alone and start roaming around the room, looking at different tattoo ideas. I've already ruled out getting it somewhere visable to everyone but myself, like my arms or wrist. My parents definitally won't be happy with the fact that their daughter who they raised to be reserved and polite got a tattoo.

It doesn't take long for me to find one that I like. It's a simple design of a pair of hands, one seemingly helping the other up. I trace my hand over the thick black lines on the wall, as if to memorize them before having it permentaly drawn onto my body.

"That the one you're going to get?" I jump at the sound of Tobias's hushed voice in my ear. He smiles as I turn to face him and wraps his arm around my arm.

"Yeah." I answer, smiling up at him. I see Michelle glaring at the two of us from her desk and I roll my eyes. It's not like Tobias and I are making out or anything, we're just simply embracing.

A man comes out from the back, drawing Michelle's attention away from Tobias and I. He's tall and muscular, with tattoos on his arms and neck. His blond hair is pulled back into some type of man bun and he smiles at me.

"You Tris?" He asks, his voice deeper than Tobias's.

"Uh, yes," I say, walking away from Tobias and towards the man.

"I'm Bud, I'll be doing your tattoo today." Bud shakes my hand and leads me into the back room. The back room is divided into six sections by foldable room dividers. In each section there is a black leather chair and a tray filled with different technical tools and an selection of colorful ink. Bud leads me to one of the chairs on the far right of the room and has me sit down. I see Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, Uriah and Lauren shuffle in as well, being led by six different workers, one of them being Michelle. She shoots me another glare before ordering Uriah to sit down in the chair as if it's the first time he's done this (from what he tells me, it's not).

"So do you have any type of tattoo in mind?" Bud asks, setting up the needle and placing different inks out on the small fold out table next to my chair.

"Yeah. I was thinking those two hands, one looks to be holding the other." I try to explain the designe, but Bud pulls out a bound notebook and shows me an exact replica of the designe outside.

"This?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great." I say awkwardly. Bud is so...intimidating. Yet he seems to be a kind soul, which I learn as he tattoos the back of my left shoulder with the black ink. Turns out he's owned the parloor for twenty years and doesn't plan on selling the place or retireing any time soon, even though doing tattoos isn't exactly a respected job for someone of his age in this society. He tells me about how much he loves his job and how great my friends are. By the time he finishes, I feel like I know Bud better than my own mother.

I turn in the mirror, getting a better look at my new ink. "It's beautiful, thank you." I smile at Bud, and he smiles back. Tobias is sitting out in the waiting room, along with the others. He smiles a little when he sees me and Uriah saunters over to me, grinning like a mad man.

"Are you gonna show us your new ink?" He questions and I blush a bit. It was awkward enough taking off my shirt for Bud, revealing the black bra I bought with Christina, but I am definitly not going to do it for my friends.

"Uh, no." Lynn raises her eyebrows.

"Why not? It it in a _special_ place?" She questions and I feel my cheeks get even warmer.

"No. Now shut up." I snap, suprising myself a bit. Tobias walks over and slings his arm around my shoulders like Zeke did earlier. Only this time it's not suffocatingly painful, it's sweet.

"Guys..." He threatens, giving our friends his intimidating stare. We start to head back home once we realize how late it is.

As he walks me up my driveway after driving me home, Tobias leans down and whispers in my ear, "You'll show my your tattoo soon, right?" I laugh and playfully shove him away.

"Someday." I say, smiling at him before closing the door behind me. I sigh blissfully, thinking about how amazingly crazy the past twenty four hours have been. My bliss is short lived when my father walks down the stairs, a scowl spread across his face.

"Beatrice Prior, what the hell have you been doing?"

...

**A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I do want to stick to my schedule but things happen, school gets in the way. Anyways, let me know what you thought with a lovely review! Also check out my Wattpad if you want to see some of my original works and also find out my real name *blushes awkwarly*. A new update for His Heart should be coming within the next few days, I promise!**

**'Till Next Time,**

**S**

**Instagram: killjoy_queens**

**Tumblr: notanotherobsessedfangirl . tumblr . com**

**Wattpad: ratherbedreaming**


	16. Authors Note

**I'm so sorry people.**

**Things in my life have not been so kind to me during the past few months. Not only am I suffering with a bad case of double pink eye and a sore throat, I've been having to go to rehearsal every day for the past month. And since I've been having to sing and dance for three to four hours straight after school, I haven't had the energy to write anything. Also, my phone is suffering water damage and I don't know when I'll get my replacement or my regular phone back.**

**Yes, I do plan on at least updating my new short story Room 93 at least every month, but I don't know if my updates for Breaking Free and His Heart will be regular. In fact, in case you haven't noticed I've put Breaking Free on an indefinite hiatus. I just haven't been inspired to write a chapter of Breaking Free.**

**So once again, I'm sorry. This should all end by March which is when I hope to return to this wonderful website.**

**I hope to see you soon,**

**-S**


End file.
